The invention relates to a roll film camera using exchangeable cartridges, particularly a miniature camera having an electric motor drive.
In the prior art full-proof operation of a camera has been obtained by a series of alternately acting locks; an operator, particularly an amateur, will therefore know that controls must be operated in a predetermined sequence. This does, however, easily lead to errors. Thus, if the operator is in a hurry, or uses force to overcome such locks, this in turn leads to the destruction of certain camera parts.